


sorrow

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: мак-тир думает о тяжелой войне, и его сердце замерзает еще больше.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin
Kudos: 2





	sorrow

в жилах стынет кровь. шаг за шагом, словно в смертельном танце; выпад за выпадом и острая, пронзительная боль в плече: неудача, за которую, промахнувшись снова, можно поплатиться жизнью. “чертовы орлесианцы,” - проносится в мыслях логэйна, и он позволяет себе несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание. пока очередной орлесианский шевалье занят раздумьями о том, куда бы посильнее ударить ферелденца, мак-тир немедля бьет его в незакрытый бок - какая оплошность. выученный годами и кучей битв до этого, ему не составляет труда проделать похожее еще с десятком подлецов. смертельный танец закончится только тогда, когда прольется кровь - совершенно неважно, чья. будь то - короля ферелдена, орлесианской императрицы или тысячи простых воинов - хоть той, хоть другой стороны, не играет никакой роли. пока не прольется кровь и не зальет алым цветом поле битвы, раскинувшееся на километры, не будет мира и покоя. пока не прольется кровь, не очистится небо над головами и не наступит справедливость, в которой они все так сильно нуждаются. 

мак-тиру бы спокойствия капельку да ферму на окраине гварена. все, словно в старые времена в деревне из его детских грез наяву: снова маленький мальчик играет в большого хозяина и готовится пасти коров и коз у себя во дворе, да драться со случайными ворами и волками, а не спасать целую страну и непутевого короля в придачу. с последним все сложнее: то ли спасать от себя, то ли от других врагов. ведь ведьма-то была права. мак-тиру не жить спокойно: в его темных косах заплетена вселенская печаль умерших героев, а сердце покрыто вековой корочкой льда в цвет голубых глаз. ему бы покоиться в земле вместе со своими воинами и теми, кто был убит просто так, да по какому-то закону подлости он все еще живет, портя мир еще больше. мак-тиру бы раствориться воздухом морозных гор: почти что его родина, место силы, что наполняет его энергией. он бы хотел улететь свободной птицей, что не знает ужасов войны и чувства вечной мести и ярости. мак-тиру бы стать вечной статуей - отраженьем постоянных потерь, а не быть возлюбленным короля, тем, в котором он точно не нуждается. такого даже врагу не пожелаешь.

ему хочется вновь оказаться на ферме тем маленьким мальчиком и сказать себе, послать письмо в прошедшие года вместе с вольным ветром и орлами, летящими высоко-высоко в чистом небе: “не ввязывайся в войну. живи, но будь свободным человеком, не воином. это того не стоит”. ему хочется взглянуть на мать и отца и никогда больше не думать ни о чем, кроме родного дома. 

мак-тир не хотел идти на войну, но она хотела заполучить его. сражения меняют человека, делают его обычной машиной для убийств. нет времени думать и выяснять, как стоит поступить лучше. либо убьешь ты, либо - тебя. вот и все кредо.

он смотрит на короля - его пурпурный плащ развевается вместе с волосами цвета текучего золота. мэрик выглядит гордым - бой выигран, и нет здесь больше треклятых узурпаторских рыцарей. но отчего-то мак-тир чувствует горечь. он не улыбается - ни сейчас, ни в один из тех раз точь-в-точь - даже, когда его весело кличут героем реки дейн. мак-тир не улыбается, когда мэрик целует его впервые, в грязной палатке под ночным звездным небом, ни в первую совместную ночь, ни во время своего посвящения в рыцари. даже не улыбается в момент, когда стал генералом. льдистые глаза не могут оттаять, потому что воспоминания еще свежи в его голове. они не позволяют ему делать то, что логэйн хочет и жить так, как он бы мог. а он по-другому и не умеет.

мак-тир думает о тяжелой войне, и его сердце замерзает еще больше. 


End file.
